Changing
by crossoverworldgirl95
Summary: After discovering Dumbledores manipulations and his friends betrayal, Harry contemplates joinging the Dark Lord to extract ravenge. This will be Slash.


**Finding Out**

**Pairings:** **Harry/Voldemort(Tom Riddle) **

**Warning:** This story is a Slash FanFic, so anyone who doesn't like Slash I should warn you there will be M/M scenes at some point within this story so it may beneficial for you not to read this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters mentioned in the story, they are unfortunately J K Rowlings characters only, meaning some of the characters maybe out of character.

Harry Potter lay lifelessly on his small uncomfortable bed in the smallest room at number 4 Privet Drive. Pain shot through his body at every small movement he attempted to make, so he had given up trying to move at all. The pain, you may be wondering, was caused by the recent lashes covering his back and legs, his front was also littered with bleeding cuts and bruises, two of his fingers, his index and middle, on his left hand was broken and his hand sprained. His right collar bone and right leg were also broken, if the awkward way it was bent was anything to go by. So yes, Harry Potter was in unimaginable pain and yet no emotion showed on his face indicating that he was as such. There could be many reasons for this, it may be due to the fact he could be used to such pain after living with it for most of his life, or he could simply not be bothered to care about the pain due to the fact that he recent loss of his godfather or maybe it's the recent discovery drowning out the pain by his furious thoughts of what he uncovered at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Yes, Harry Potter was a wizard, and a powerful one at that, not that he let anyone know that, and he certainly was going to let this sort of information slip to his so called 'friends'. And yes, his sarcastic emphasis on the word 'friends' do have something to do with it. It all started when he went to go see Dumbledore to see if he knew how Remus was holding up with the recent loss of Sirius Black, his Godfather and Remus's long time friend.

**Flashback**

_It was 11:30pm at night and he was walking around the corner of the corridor that lead towards the Headmasters office, his Invisibility Cloak draped over him covering him in order to not to get caught after curfew. The Marauders Map had been locked and warded away with the strongest wards he knew in his trunk and he had not thought to get it out before hand, to anxious to see Dumbledore and know of Remus condition. If he had of had the Marauders Map, he would of questioned the reason as to why Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all in the Headmasters office at the time, but as it were, he only saw them when he rounded the corner and they were just leaving from Dumbledore's office. He was about to reveal himself when he caught onto what they were saying._

"_I can't wait until that Potter is dead after he kills You-Know-Who, and then we can get all his money. Think about it Mione, how rich we'll be!" Ron said excitedly between Ginny and Hermione, grinning widely and cruelly, greed glinting within his eyes. _

_Harry stopped short, his heart pounding in his ears as he stood frozen at the words his 'best friend' had spoken. The hope, that he may have unconsciously had, and that Hermione would tell Ron off for what he just said, died as he heard her reply._

"_I know, right." she exclaimed glee filling her voice "Imagine all the rare and ancient books that he must have in his vaults that have been past down by the previous Potter's. All that knowledge and only I would know it!" she was practically bouncing with glee, and the sight made Harry want to be sick. All of a sudden her attitude changed to that of disgust._

"_And I can't wait till Potters off the scene of course; I mean honestly, who the hell does he think he is putting our life in danger like that? I'm so fed up with it. I would of quit pretending to be his friend long ago if we weren't paid so much, I'm still considering it actually with all that sulking he's been doing since Black's death a week ago. I mean attention seeker or what?" She ended with a cruel laugh, Ron following her after nodding along enthusiastically with everything she said._

_Ginny, lifted her nose up at both of them._

"_Well we're going to have to wait for him to marry me first and get me pregnant before we kill him off. We'll be famous and well known as the Boy-Who-Lived or rather Boy-Who-Died's wife and friends, everyone will want to know us and offer money and support after his death, can you just imagine it?" She finished with stars in her eyes at the thought of the acknowledgement she would receive._

_Harry felt disgusted and betrayed as they walked past his invisible form. His thoughts raged within his head, unable to comprehend that everything had been a lie and disgusted at how the ones he had called his friends were already planning his death without a single regret. He quickly decided to follow them to see what else he didn't know about. _

"_Oh yeah, Dumbledore said he was going to start slipping in a love potion at the last week of school, so that after the summer holidays, when we start our Sixth year and you your Fifth Ginny. He will start to fall in love with you slowly throughout the year, so slowly it will almost seem natural and wont draw suspicion, isn't it fascinating?" Hermione informed Ginny casually as if she were discussing the weather and not manipulating his life. Harry shook his head in disbelief again, anger filled him but he forced it down forcefully, not wanting to be discovered by his accidental magic because of his wild emotions. _

"_Finally" Ginny said with a sigh "I can't wait to get everything over and done with. Hopefully the Potter Brat will end You-Know-Who soon and be smart enough to figure out he's a Horcrux and has to die so that You-Know-Who will" She shivered suddenly " It's disgusting isn't it, to think that Potter has a piece of the Dark Lords soul within him. It makes me want to throw up at the thought of touching him, but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do" they sniggered quietly as they said the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room, shutting the portrait behind them and leaving him to stand there in a daze. _

_He couldn't believe it; they were being paid to be his friend ever since they met on the train. And Dumbledore, the one man he thought he could trust with his life, was the one planning to end it. And he was paying them to be his friend! Anger filled him as he unfroze and began to walk the way to the Room of Requirements to conjure up books for information on Horcruxs and how he is one. He wasn't going to let them know that he knew, he wasn't going to draw suspicion to himself as he took them all down silently and unnoticed. And he defiantly wasn't going to eat in the Great Hall for the last week of the school year if anything he heard was to go by. _

**End of Flashback**

And here he was back at the Dursley's, taking their abuse without a single complaint as he silently planned to himself. He can tell this attitude unnerved them, especially Vernon, as he spent most of his time trying to get a sound out of him by using more violent ways to abuse him. But during the first week at the Dursley's he had practiced night and day on his Occlumency shields, that he now had solid barriers around his mind and emotions, which helped deal with the pain being inflicted upon him and also made him seem emotionless. His shields were shockingly, to the standard of a Master Occlumceny, after he found out that Snape had been teaching him all wrong and was actually tearing his mind to become more open to read, he'd become determined to do it properly and did so with successes. He didn't know whether to be angry at Snape as well or cautious that Dumbledore had told Snape to purposely make his mind weak. It didn't matter at the moment anyway.

So right now, he was laying here, numb with pain as he contemplated what to do before he had to return to Hogwarts, should he 1) Act out and show Dumblefuck he wasn't his pawn anymore? 2) Go to the Dark Lord and hope he won't kill him without first hearing what Harry had to say? 3) Simply runaway. He could do the first one, but there was a risk that Dumbledore would do something to him that would make him give into his demands. The second one was really tempting as he could learn darker spell on the Dark side that would help to torture Dumblefuck with. And the last one, though tempting, was a cowardly way, and Harry Potter was anything but a coward, plus he wanted to take his revenge on Dumblewhore, not hide away like a pathetic child.

He thought over the second one. The advantages shown were tempting, if he got far enough to get the Dark Lord to trust his intentions, because right now he could care less about killing the Dark Lord and more determined to take down Dumbledore and his Order of Roast Chickens.

You may be wondering why he wants to take down the Order as well. Well, the more he thought about it the more obvious it became that they were in on Dumbledore's manipulations of his life.

When he first showed up at Kings Cross Station worried as to where the platform was, it couldn't of be coincidental that Mrs Weasley was there and that she would be so loud in declaring to get to the Platform with the Station full of Muggles. That was a risky move the more he thought about it, as her use of the term 'Muggles' was an unintelligent thing to do as it risked the Statue of Secrecy that the Wizarding World was so strict to go by. Then on the Hogwarts train, Ron had purposely come to his compartment with the intent purpose of getting close to him and earning his trust. Hermione, he wasn't so certain about, as she was muggleborn so she couldn't have known before hand. Maybe Dumbledore had gotten to her sometime during their First Year.

And there is also the fact that he is aware of the Order members spying on the house and him right this moment, and it would be hard for them have not to have missed his Uncles yells of "UNGRATEFULL BRAT" and "WORTHLESS FREAK" as he beat him black and blue and dripping red. But did they do anything to stop him? No.

He wanted to think more about it, but the more evidence that popped up, the angrier he was getting. He forcefully closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ignoring the pain it caused when doing so, and pushed his anger behind his Occlumeny wall. Opening his eyes once again, you were greeted to emotionless Jades.

He just couldn't believe how blind he had been to all of this. Before going to Hogwarts he was more observant with his surrounding and other people's emotions and intent towards others or him, living with the Dursley's had trained him to always be alert. But it's as if he went to Hogwarts and forgot about it. He frowned. This was another thing that was suspicious, because he knows always to be weary of new surroundings. Could Dumbledore have possibly done something to change him? With what he knows now, he wouldn't put it by him.

His thought once again turned to what he was going to do next and how he was going to contact the Dark Lord with this information and convince him of his change in sides.

His eyes suddenly brightened in dawning comprehension. If there was a wall nearby he would of banged his head against it repeatedly because of his stupidity.

He was going to talk with the Dark Lord, through their mind connection.

.

_**Hi, Hope you like this chapter so far.**_

_**This story is going to be a HarryxVoldemort pairing, and I know this storyline isn't original and many have done similar stories, but it's one I never get bored of reading, so I thought I'd have ago at writing my own version. **_

_**Please, Please, Please review my story, I appreciate it and it makes me happy when you do. And a happy author is a... happy author. Wow. Anti-climax. **_

_**Maggie **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
